Man Made
by sirtechlocke
Summary: Battlestar Galactica: The Original Series The Galactica and crew discover an ancient space station above a dead and burning planet. They discover one survivor, who isn't quite what he seems to be!
1. The Newness of Ancient Space Stations

_Disclaimer_:

_Battlestar Galactica is owned by some... guy. It ain't me, that's all I know! Mores the pity._

**The Newness of Ancient Space Stations**

Starbuck was grouchy. He missed a pyramid game. Again.

"Cheer up Starbuck!" His friend and commanding officer chirped. "We get to check out another worthless piece of left over technology."

"Ah, sarcasm." Starbuck thought. Looking at his friends pinched face he stated in mock shock, "Why Apollo! The gods would think you were upset being saddled with a couple scientists."

A shared glare and they broke out laughing quietly with each other. It was true. They were flying a shuttle with two scientists, Boomer, and Medtech Cassiopeia to a nondescript space station orbiting a dead world. True they were also missing a Pyramid game and a wife, respectively, but such was the life of a Colonial Viper Pilot!

Apollo leaned back in his seat reflecting on the past two yahrens. It was hard to believe the fleet had made it as far along its trek through the void of space, so far from the Twelve Colonies. So far from home forever lost to the hated Cylons. Most of the ships were dangerously close to falling apart! The Battlestar Galactica, their base ship, was in need of serious repairs if it hoped to continue to protect the last remnants of humanity.

"I wonder what Sheeba and Boxey are doing right now?" He thought wistfully.

"Wondering what Sheeba and Boxey are doing right now?" Starbuck asked him.

Startled out of his morose thoughts, agape, Apollo asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well, your father always did say we shared a brain." Starbuck joked.

"That's Commander Adama to you Lieutenant." Apollo returned in mock anger. "Besides, where else would I be, but with the woman I love and my only son?"

"True, true." Starbuck said. Sighing he groused, "Frak, man can't even smoke a decent fumarello in these shuttles."

Distracting them Boomer, fellow pilot and budding scientist, whispered over his friends shoulders, "Not wanting to interrupt your grouse fest, but we're just a few centons away from the 'worthless piece of left over technology'."

Apollo had the grace to be embarrassed, "Oh, you heard that, huh?" he said over his shoulder.

Boomer leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't worry." he confided. "I am with you on this. It's a fools errand."

Patting Apollo's shoulder he stated, "Don't worry Captain. We'll get you home to your wife and son ASAP!"

Centons later, sensors aboard the derelict space station reported an anomaly to its central computer. The computer digested the info and decided to turn on the lights and bring life support online. Then it returned to idle mode and ... waited.

"Docking complete, Captain." Starbuck reported. "Should we send in the giks to test the atmosphere?"

"Starbuck." Apollo warned. "Be nice." The frustrated Captain couldn't help but smile at his friends joke. The scientists, however, were far from amused.

Technician Lim whined nervously, "Very funny guys. Uh, you're not really gonna send us out there first are you?"

A short, thin man his voice matched his body. It was high-pitched, thin, and reedy. But overall he was well liked and everyone treated him like a kid brother. Being young didn't help either, but this scientist was game and full of energy. His fellow scientist was his total opposite and his superior. A droll, middle aged man Dr. Danre scowled at everything.

Even now he scowled at his assistant and the pilots grumbling, "Oh Lim relax. Of course they will not send you first. That is their job." He turned his attention back to his pad studying it intently.

Starbuck started forward, "Why you ..." but Apollo stopped him shaking his head. Patting Lim's shoulder Apollo stated quietly, "No, Lim. Danre is correct, that is our job."

Checking their blaster Starbuck and Apollo gathered around Boomer whom was checking the atmosphere indicators at the airlock.

"Well, Lieutenant? We good to go?" Apollo asked.

"Weellll ..." Boomer hedged. "Atmosphere is optimal, temperature is optimal, there's even gravity in the station."

Starbuck raised an eyebrow and asked, "So?"

"Don't you see? Its too perfect!" Boomer stated.

"All right." Apollo decided. "We go in carefully and cautiously. You three stay here while we check it out."

The scientists and Cassiopeia nodded hurriedly in agreement. Cassie gave a Starbuck a passionate good luck kiss on his way out the shuttle. Then she shut and locked the airlock behind them. She leaned her head against the airlock door and muttered a small prayer. She spun in shock when she heard Dr. Danre respond with a heartfelt "amen".

He exclaimed, with a half smile, "What? They do their jobs well, but every little bit helps."

* * *

The corridors of the space station were well lit. The walls, floor, and ceiling were white and very clean. Everything looked brand new, which unnerved the three warriors. They cautiously moved through the empty corridors slowly making their way to the Command Center. The pilots did not speak, using hand signals to communicate, drawing ever closer to their goal.

"Apollo." Boomer whispered. "Scanner shows we're at the Command Center."

"Good job Boomer. We made good time." Apollo returned quietly. Boomer nodded, then immediately bent to the door controls trying to open the bulkhead door.

Starbuck whispered, "Ah, I for one am glad when things go smoothly. But," he continued at a normal volume. "Why are we whispering?"

Boomer and Apollo share a questioning glance. They looked back at Starbuck and shrugged their shoulders not having an answer for him. The portal to the command center chose that moment to beep causing the three warriors to jerk their attention back to the door. They move slowly inside with drawn weapons panning the interior, searching for any signs of danger.

"All clear!" Starbuck and Boomer called out. Apollo nods in satisfaction as he pulls out his communicator. Raising the shuttle he informs the others, "Cassie, its clear. Boomer is staying to begin the preliminary survey. Starbuck and I are coming back to the shuttle to get you and the scientists."

"Understood Apollo." She responded calmly. "Though I think you might want to hurry. Dr. Danre is in danger of breathing a little faster than usual." Cassie added jokingly. There was a muffled, "Indeed." in the background and Apollo cut the feed.

"Boomer? Do the hoodoo that you do." Apollo smirked. Boomer raised one eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't everyday he heard his commanding officer joke like that. Gesturing to Starbuck Apollo ordered, "Well Lieutenant, let's go get your woman. Though I think your starting to rub off on her!"

"You know me Captain. I like to 'rub'." Starbuck rejoined.

"Ohhh, Starbuck. That was bad." Apollo quipped as they headed down the corridors to the berthing bay.

Boomer chuckled under his breath, relieved that his Captain was in better spirits than usual.

"Must be his sealing with Sheeba." He thought happily. Boomer hummed while he began inspecting the equipment.

Out of the corner of his eyesight he noticed one panel light up and start blinking. He slowly approached readying his scanner to check for booby traps. Suddenly a monitor snapped to life! He stopped, gasping in surprise he asked the figure on the screen, "Who are you?"

It was the last thing he remembered. Snap! Crackle! Pop! And a flash of light! The control room was empty again.

* * *

"Starbuck! I was beginning to worry!" Cassie cried, falling into her lover's arms. Apollo squeezed by them letting the two share a tender moment.

"Lim, Dr. Danre. Are you both ... ready?" Apollo trailed off. The two scientists all but flew out of the shuttle in their haste to explore new technology! Sheepishly grinning Apollo shook his head and followed in their wake. Smacking Starbuck on the back in passing he called out, "Either get a room you two or move your astrums!"

Blushing like school children Cassie and Starbuck hurried to catch up with the group after locking down the shuttle. Running around the nearest corner the couple were brought up short by the other three waiting for them. Technician Lim and Dr. Danre were deep in conversation and Apollo simply smirked. The two lovebirds actually blushed, but then Starbuck straightened realizing he had nothing to be embarrassed about!

"Lieutenant Starbuck. Would you be so kind as to take point?" Apollo gestured, waving Starbuck forward.

Starbuck hesitated for just a moment, then gave Cassie a kiss and strutted to the fore. "Sure thing Captain." Starbuck replied.

Walking quickly, yet quietly, the party made their way to the Command Center. Half way there Starbuck perked up raised his fist signaling a stop. Starbuck held his ground for a few microns, listening. Then shaking his head he gestured the party onward.

Arriving in the Command Center the two scientists immediately brought out there scanning and recording equipment. As they were setting up Cassie asked, "Where's Boomer."

"I was wondering the same thing." Starbuck remarked.

Apollo considered where his friend might have gone. He called out, heading for the portal, "Starbuck, Cassie. Stay here and assist the doctor and his assistant. I'm heading to the power plant."

"Yes sir." Starbuck responded. Then he whipped back to Apollo inquiring, "Do you know where it is?"

In answer Apollo simply pointed to the map on the wall at the entrance as he passed through it. Starbuck scratched his head wanting to go with Apollo to check on Boomer. But he knew his duty, even if it wasn't his favorite thing to do at the time.


	2. Family: The ties that bind

**Family: The ties that bind...**

Commander Adamma actually enjoyed his paperwork duties. It was the only quiet time he had left. He was actually able to unwind and relax from the duties of commanding a ragtag fleet. There were only two things that he allowed to intrude the solitude of his office. The first was, of course, emergencies. The second was much more pleasurable, family.

Such as now. Boxey and his robotic daggit trundled into his office calling out, "Grandpa, grandpa!" The small boy bounded onto his grandfathers lap and the artificial daggit made itself comfortable on the couch under the porthole. Sheeba, dressed in loose fitting pants and a simple shirt strode sedately in behind her step-son. She took a moment, feeling the love almost burst from her heart as she beheld this tender scene.

"Sorry Commander." She apologized. "But Boxey has some news he just couldn't wait to tell you and it is time for the mid-day meal."

"Sheeba." Adamma said. "When you are off duty and it is just family, you are to call me Father. And that is an order young lady."

Sheeba couldn't help but to giggle as she replied, "Yes sir, Father sir."

This family, thrown together by the ravages of war, shared a loving laughter. Then Sheeba took one of Adamma's hands and Boxey snagged the other. Practically dragging him away from his desk they pulled him into the dining area of Adamma's office. Sheeba moved to the intercom to order lunch after making sure her Father-in-law was sitting and listening to Boxey. Adamma enjoyed his precious time with his family. When the intercom chirped signaling a call from the bridge he almost didn't answer.

"It's alright Grandfather." Boxey reassured him.

Smiling, Adamma ruffled his grandson's hair and pressed the intercom button, "Yes Colonel Tigh."

"Commander, I hate to interrupt your lunch" The second in command apologized ... but our scanners indicated a power surge from the alien space station. We tried to hail the landing party, but there's been no answer as yet ... just a moment sir."

Tigh came back a micron later sounding puzzled, "Commander? It's Captain Apollo. He claims that he is alone on the alien space station!"

"That's impossible." Commander Adamma stated. He ordered, "Tigh, I'll be right there! Start sensor sweeps and scramble fighters to do a deep scan of the system."

"Already on it Commander." Tigh replied.

The connection cut Sheeba requested, "Sir, request permission to join the search party going to the space station."

Distracted Adamma glanced up at Sheeba. Noticing her consternation he gently said, "Request denied Lieutenant. I'm not sending anyone else over there just yet."

"But sir ..." Sheeba began.

A curt wave of his hand and Adamma became Commander of the Galactica again, "No Lieutenant. They have simply disappeared, as far as we know they are still alive. I'll not risk anyone else in this venture."

Sweeping out towards the bridge Adamma fought the urge to run. He thought, "Calm down old man. Your son is a grown man, he can handle just about anything."

"Colonel Tigh, report!" Commander Adamma snapped upon reaching the Command Dais.

His old friend looked him in the eye reporting, "Commander, Captain Apollo is on the wireless. He reports that first Boomer disappeared, then during his search for the missing pilot the rest of the party vanished from the Control Room!"

"Dire news indeed, old friend." Adamma stated. Stepping to the console Adamma donned his head set, keying his connection he asked, "Apollo? Are you alright son?"

"Father?" Apollo asked. "I'm alright, but the rest of my party have gone ... wait. Something is happening." Adamma met Tigh's concerned eyes.

Excitedly Apollo called out, "Father! It's them. They're back!"


	3. Living at the Center of the Planet

Living at the Center of the Planet

Boomer sat up gasping for air.

"Wha… who… where am I?" he panicked for those first few seconds upon regaining consciousness. Realizing he was NOT aboard the Galactica he froze. His eye's searched for danger and any telltales for his current location. Spying Starbuck out of the corner of his vision Boomer jumped to his feet. Warily stalking to his friend's side Boomer examined Starbucks supine form.

"Interesting." Boomer thought. Shaking Starbucks shoulder Boomer softly called out, "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and backy!"

When that failed to engage a response he whispered, "Starbuck, the pot is up to a thousand cubits and you got a Full Pyramid!"

Starbuck snorted awake heaving himself off the pallet! Searching, he was confused at first. Eyes scanning the area he didn't see a pyramid game, just the grinning face of his good buddy Boomer. His gaze slid past Boomer than snapped back focusing on his friend's jovial smile. Realizing he'd been had Starbuck smacked Boomer in the chest snarling, "Thanks 'pal'! I was actually dreaming I was about to win the biggest stake of my life and you had to bring me back to reality."

Starting to lay back on the pallet Starbuck muttered, "Maybe I can get back there and find out if I won or…"

Snorting Boomer grabbed Starbuck's shoulder, "Maybe later 'buck. C'mon, we gotta wake the others, find our uniforms and supplies, and find out what happened to us…" Boomer trailed off seeing the other members of his party waking from their pallets. Starbuck helped Cassiopeia from her pallet while Boomer checked on the young tech and the older scientist.

"Cassie are you alright?" Starbuck worried over her like a mother hen over her chicks. She irritably brushed him aside grousing, "Starbuck! I'm fine. Gods you're worse than my mother sometimes."

Boomer pursed his lips to keep from commenting but could only think, "O lords of Kobol! There's trouble in paradise there!" Concentrating on the tech's he asked, "Dr. Danre, Lim. How do you feel?"

In answer the door to their chamber slid open revealing a short stocky figure. He answered Boomer's question by happily stating, "They are fine Lieutenant because they are BETTER!"

The surprised Colonials could only gape in surprise as the smiling stranger strutted forward as he declared, "As a matter of fact I have made you all better."

He smiled waiting for the Colonials to gather themselves. Starbuck and Boomer looked at each other and shrugged. Boomer glanced at Dr. Danre whom started to say something then lapsed into thoughtful silence. Lim just simply gaped openly until Boomer smacked his arm. Starbuck glanced at Cassie to check on her and saw she was all right. Then he did a double take when he realized she was staring at the stranger much in the same way she would at Starbuck before she would pounce on him in their chambers! Starbuck nudged her and Cassie did have the grace to blush as she realized where she was and whom she was with.

Before any of the Colonials could speak however; the strange man declared, "Come, you have questions and I have answers. We should speak and tour the facility. There is much to be done!"

The stranger swirled about, striding out of the chamber. Boomer and Starbuck were the first to catch up with the stranger, the other Colonials straggling along.

Starbuck placed a warning hand on the strangers shoulder ordering, "Hold up mac! We need to know what happened to our uniforms and supplies. We would also like to know what's up with these one-piece jumpsuits? Not that it doesn't look good on Cassie, but Dr. Danre? C'mon that pushing the esthetics just a bit much don't ya think?"

Continuing on the stranger simply, whole heartily laughed announcing, "Yes Starbuck, I was right! I will enjoy your humor." Facing the party of newcomers his face fell as he stated, "But, where are my manners. I must apologize. Allow me to introduce myself…"

Pausing he struck a pose, hand on chest he announced with all sincerity, "I am Lord Corwin. Magistrate of this… facility. And I know each of you, yes I do."

Continue his trek through unknown corridors he resumed his journey calling out, "Now come. Come! We must continue, there is so much to be done!"

Catching up again Boomer tried this time asking, "And what, pray tell, needs to be done Lord Corwin?"

Corwin, agog in wonder at the obvious stated, "Why this facility of course! Many repairs need to be performed or we will all be doomed. Doomed."

An alarm klaxon sounded right at that moment. The irony was not lost on those gathered. Corwin started running calling out, "Quickly! This way."

Having no choice but to follow the Colonials took off in hot pursuit! They shortly arrived at the console emitting the offending klaxon. Corwin was already in position, pressing buttons, reading displays and muttering imprecating oaths to all and sundry.

Dr. Danre, actually the first to arrive stated, "I don't see what you expect us to do about this and why am I not out of breath?"

Corwin spared them a glance. Returning to the monitors and control board he stated, "That my dear Dr. Danre is because you are all androids like myself."

Ignoring the Colonials shock Corwin continued, "We can discuss this all later. If we do not get certain vents opened this will all be moot. The radiation and debris from the surface tends to corrode and corrupt the vents and they periodically need to be cleared. Now, concentrate. You have all the information you need within."

Watching the Colonials he smiled in satisfaction as they accessed the necessary information.

Starbuck and Boomer's eyes snapped open at the same time. Boomer ordered, "Lim, with me. Cassie with Starbuck. Dr. Danre, you take care…"

"Yes, yes lieutenant. I know where to go and what needs to be done." The doctor testily interrupted Boomer while moving off in the required direction. The others raced off to the affected areas.

Corwin could only hope he had been in time.


End file.
